


May the Freshest Win

by darkone4587



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone4587/pseuds/darkone4587
Summary: It’s Turf War season in Inkopolis and all the Inklings are preparing for the annual opening Turf War Grand Prix. The TWGP, is the first big battle of the season and everyone is geared to go. Several teams ready themselves for combat and prepare to see which ones are the freshest of them all. But for some, this fight is personal.





	1. Prelude 1: Team Poppy Flower

** Prelude 1: Team Poppy Flower **

 

Ink flies fast and loose covering the ground quickly in one color before another quickly replaces it. Inklings rush across their respective colors shooting, spraying, scrubbing, brushing, and tossing out Ink from their various weapons onto the ground. Swimming in the Ink Inklings in their Squid form swim fast recharging their Ink reserves and moving to favorable positions to take better aim and claim territory faster and faster.

In the middle of the chaos underneath an Inkling flies high into the air super jumping onto a point on the field next to an ally. She slams onto the ground her weapon a Jet Squelcher in hand and taking aim as she covers the far-off field in orange Ink. Her ally beside her shoots his Aerospray MG before his head starts to glow.

            “Alright York your special’s ready!” She yells out as the enemy team takes notice of them rushing to their location. “Takeo and Miyu are re-spawning, we just have to hold out. Barrage these guys with some bombs and buy us some more time!”

            “Right.”

York reaches back grabbing a bomb and tossing out a suction bomb with it quickly exploding in orange Ink driving foes back somewhat. “Alright.”

            “No, you idiot, I meant for you to use your Special!” She yells out.

            “Right, sorry Kalin.”

Suddenly a shot of Ink flies down hitting York and Splatting him instantly leaving Kalin on her own. “Crap.”

Another shot comes and hits her Splatting her instantly as the enemy quickly starts covering more and more turf.

A few seconds later Kalin Spawns and grips her weapon and charges ahead. “Alright, there’s still time. We can still turn this around!”

A loud whistle echoes across the area and a large cat with a black and white fur pattern followed by a small white cat with a faded fur pattern appear. The pair hold out flags as they check over the field before the small cat holds out a purple flag high into the air with the larger cat falling onto his back.

            “No!” Kalin yells out.

 

A while later on the streets of Inkopolis Square an Inkling carrying a large brush wearing a simple shirt and pants with a white headband on his head. He walks to the back of the area finding a large grate and turns into a squid slipping into the grate before turning back and rushing ahead.

            “Sorry, I’m late!” He yells out.

Inside of the small enclosed cavern with water dripping from the cavern roof onto the floor. Inside three other Inklings sit around in front of a large wooden table made of junk, awaiting him as he runs up to them. Each one with looks of either tension of remorse on their faces as they turn towards him.

            “Takeo, your late what were you doing!?” Kalin yells out wearing a red shirt with fingerless gloves and a pair of large headphones. “Where did you go?”

            “Sorry, I had to go home really quickly and deal with some things,” Takeo says with a wide grin.

            “It’s no matter, we all know what we’re here about, anyway. We’re always having these meetings after we lose.” An Inkling in a gray hoodie with a black face mask with an odd symbol says dismissively. “These meetings are tiring, there’s nothing we can do about this, we should be focusing on new strategies, not on berating us for losing.”

            “Look Miyu, I’m not saying anything is anyone’s fault, well except for a certain someone.” She says turning towards York.

York lowers his head looking down on his yellow hoodie and taking off his yellow bobble hat. “I’m sorry, it was my mistake for not using my Special when I should’ve.”

            “That’s right!” Kalin yells out.

            “Don’t be so hard on yourself York, I forget to use my Special sometimes too,” Takeo says with a wide grin.

Kalin glares at him before sitting down in her seat and sighs loudly. “Listen we need to get our stuff together.”

            “I know the Turf Wars season is starting and you're tired of our losing streak,” Miyu says sarcastically as she glares at everyone. “I don’t know why you're pushing us so hard? We’re most likely going to lose again no matter how hard we try.”

            “Don’t say that Miyu!” York yells out. “We can do this, if we work together, we can definitely win this season.”

            “Yeah, York’s right!” Takeo says reaching behind his back and pulling out a flyer putting it on the table in front of them. “We’ve got this kind of thing, this will be our golden ticket!”

Kalin grabs the flyer and stares at it. “The Turf War Grand Prix, hosted by the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook in a dual performance.”

Miyu snatches the flyer and looks at it. “Thirty-Two teams against one another doing Turf Wars until only one grand team remains.”

            “This could be it, if we win this then everyone will see us and then they’ll look up to us!” York yells out excitedly. “We can do this and win it!”

            “Can we?” Kalin asks curiously staring at the group. “This will have many high-level teams all trying to reach the top like us, can we rise up over all of them?”

Takeo slams his fist onto to the table. “Listen to me we can do this! We just have to work together and try harder than ever before and we’ll get this!”

            “Well I’m for it, this might end up being fun,” Miyu says somewhat happily. Besides, I’ve been looking forward to seeing if the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook would work together since the Sisters reunited. This sounds like a pass for a free concert.”

York leaps up. “Yeah let’s do this! Let’s beat everyone and become number one.”

            “Alright, if you're all serious about this, then let’s try.” Kalin raises and holds out her hand. “I doubt we’ll get very far, but if we do, then I’ll buy everyone whatever they want from our favorite café.”

With grins on their faces, they put their hands-on top of Kalin’s. “Let’s go Poppy Flower!”

            “Let’s become the best!” Takeo yells out.

            “Let’s have fun,” York says happily.

            “This will be interesting,” Miyu says happily.

Kalin looks at the others and smirks. “Everyone, let’s make sure we win this time.”


	2. Prelude 2: Team Sunny Smiles

** Prelude 2: Team Sunny Smiles **

 

            “Alright everyone, we’ve got a big day today, our first ever Turf Wars!” An Inkling in a school uniform with a hair clip yells out excitedly. “We’ve worked hard for this day, and now we’re finally here!”

Around her three other Inklings sit around looking at their phones before looking up at her. One an Inkling in a black sweater with a black hat puts her phone away and they stare up at her with a grin.

            “Akio, we love your energy, but if you could calm down a bit, we’d really appreciate it.” She says as nicely as she can sound. “I mean we don’t want you to over exhaust yourself before our match begins.”

            “Don’t worry Erina, I’ve got plenty of energy to spare!” Akio yells out excitedly.

            “Come on Akio, please just listen to me. We don’t have much more time before our match starts, we’re all excited but we can’t afford to go in recklessly.”

            “Come on Erina.” A short Inkling in a thick vest with a large bike helmet on his head says looking up at her. “This is Akio we’re talking about, we can’t control her energy she’s just going like a perpetual motion machine.”

Another Inking in full ninja gear looks at the pair and nods turning over towards Akio.

            “Come on Carol, Seji, we can’t afford to lose in this. This is our big debut; don’t you think we should take this more seriously.”

Akio steps forward and grabs Erina’s hands. “Erina listen to me, what’s the number one rule of Team Sunny Smiles!”

            “We play for fun, whether we win or lose.” She says blushing brightly and turning her head away.

            “That’s right, we’ll try our hardest to win but even if we lose we’ll still have fun!” Akio yells out excitedly.

            “Fine,” Erina says relenting.

Seji grins at the pair. “Erina always stands down whenever Akio gets serious.”

Erina blushes brightly. “Shut up, just keep quiet!” Erina yells out embarrassed.

All their phones ring loudly at once and they stare towards the Battle Lobby and they all look on with large smiles on their faces. Akio steps forward in front of the others charging ahead towards the lobby.

            “Alright everyone, let’s get out there and have fun!”

Each of them looks at one another and smile happily as they trade glances with each other with looks of excitement on their faces. “Right!”

 

A while later the four stand on a platform with a stage in front of them and a large TV screen right above it. They each pull out their weapons and hear a whistle echo across the area as they charge ahead shooting out blobs of Ink as they rush ahead covering the area in their yellow Ink.

Akio leads the way with her N-Zap ’85 shooting out Ink as she charges ahead making her way onto the stage as she encounters the other team as they shoot at her. She turns into a Squid and swims away in the Ink with Erina leaping ahead and shooting out with her Splattershot Pro throwing a Point Sensor down on the ground. As the enemy surrounds, her a shot comes down hitting one of them Splatting them quickly and with the group off guard she takes aim and Splats another. With the last one turning into a Squid to run away Seiji appears and charges up his Mini Splatling firing away wildly and Splatting the last one.

            “Thanks, Seiji, and Carol, wherever she is,” Erina says happily. “Now let’s gather together and…. wait where’s Akio?”

Carol holds out his weapon and looks ahead. “I think she headed over closer to the enemy spawn point.”

            “What!?” Erina yells out turning into a squid. “Come on, we’ve got to go after Akio!”

            “Overprotective much.”

Seiji turns into a squid and the pair rushes off through the Ink to the other side of the stage with Carol appearing and readying her special. She takes aim at the other side of the area as the enemy spawns.

Akio rushes around near the spawn point covering as much turf in her Ink as quickly as she can as the enemy takes aim down at her. Suddenly a large ray of Ink shoots across the field taking them out with Akio completely unaware of the surrounding danger.

            “Akio!” Erina yells out rushing to her side. “What’re you doing? If you were going to take this turf, you should’ve had some help.”

            “Sorry, I was just so excited,” Akio says happily. “Anyway, Carol had me covered so I was safe.”

Erina tilts her head. “Well, I guess we can count on Carol to help out when she’s able to.” She looks ahead and notices the enemy spawning again.

They fire off at the pair before Seiji comes in firing wildly with his weapon before running out of Ink. He grins maliciously and uses his Special with a pair of large missile launchers appearing in his hands.

The enemy takes aim at him and fires before a mist surrounds him and then a shield surrounds and protect him as he fires the missiles high into the air. They fly wildly and slam down onto the enemy Splatting a few as others rush away. As the ones who remain take aim down at Seiji as he charges his weapon Erina and Akio rush to his side. With Ink flying at all sides all three are Splatted and in a few seconds, re-spawn back where they began. As they prepare for another charge a loud whistle echoes across the area with a large cat and a smaller cat appearing above them all.

            “Hey, look it’s Judd and Lil’ Judd!” Akio yells out happily waving off at them.

Judd and Lil’ Judd hold out their flags and after a moment Lil’ Judd falls with Judd holding up a yellow flag. Carol returns running over towards the group excitedly and leaps up into the air with the others.

            “We did it!” Everyone yells out excitedly as they leap into the air.

 

A while later the group walks out of the lobby happy and excited as they hold onto each other overly drunk off their revelry. As they walk along Akio stops and stares at a poster with everyone else rushing to her side.

            “The Turf Wars Grand Prix,” Akio says with a wide grin on her face.

Erina stares at her face. “Akio, what are you planning?”

            “Let’s enter!” Akio yells out with everyone looking at her curiously. “Come on, let’s do this we can win, we just did!”

Looking at each other they then all grin and then snatch the poster. “Alright, let’s do this!” Seji yells out excitedly.

Carol nods happily and repeatedly.

            “Well if we’re all agreed, let’s do this!” Erina yells out happily.

Akio grabs everyone and grins. “Let’s enter and no matter what let’s all remember…”

            “Let’s have fun!” They all yell out happily.


	3. Prelude 3: Team Stone Repute

** Prelude 3: Team Stone Repute **

 

In the middle of a skate park, an Inkling rushes ahead using a large Roller inking the area before tossing out a trail of ink before charging ahead. Above them, another Inking takes aim with her Splatterscope and firing Splatting them instantly as she leaps down onto the ground with a wide grin on her face.

            “Did you all witness that? Did you all witness my true glory!?” She yells out excitedly with a wide grin on her face.

She stands in her green Ink in her cardigan and with a hair clip as she grins happily drawing attention to herself. As she stands around an enemy Inkling charges in towards her, but before taking a shot at her another blast of Ink blasts them Splatting them quickly.

            “Kaya, how many times have I told you to just stay in the shadows and take them out, we don’t need you out in the open.” He yells out rushing out at her in a simple tee shirt and earphones.

She glances at him and holds out her weapon. “Don’t mock me, Dax, I’m the leader of Stone Repute, you do not dare give me orders.”

            “Kaya, we don’t have time for this, we’re in the middle of a match,” Dax says annoyed.

As they stand around another Inkling with in a yellow shirt and a black visor leaps in from above landing in between the group with a large roller in hand. “Hey, guys! What’re we all doing here?”

            “Ken, did you get Splatted?” Dax asks annoyed.

            “Somewhat, I was kind of surrounded by enemies so I Super Jumped to get out of there.” He says rubbing the back of his head. “Well I’ll be off, you two keep up the assault!”

            “Damn it, he could’ve actually managed to take them out or take a few with him,” Dax says exasperatedly.

Kaya holds out her weapon and smiles before rushing off. “Let’s just get back to the match, only a little longer.”

            “Well, at least I can still rely on Violet to get her job done,” Dax says before inking more turf. “Hopefully we can still pull this all around.”

The match goes on with Ink flying on both sides and before long a loud whistle signals the end of the match. Everyone stands and waits as Judd and Lil’ Judd determine the winner with Stone Repute barely coming out on top.

 

A while later everyone sits around inside of a large café with Kaya sitting around drinking juice, Dax staring annoyed at everyone, and Ken staring at a reflection of himself in a mirror. A moment later another Inkling in a simple red shirt and a straw-hat rush in taking a seat among them.

            “Alright, we’re all here,” Dax says seriously staring at everyone. “So, let’s go over what happened in today’s match.”

Kaya sips on her drink and leans back. “What is there to discuss, we won. We’ve beaten the enemy won the match and taken our loot, what else is there to discuss.”

            “We just barely won, we would’ve lost if it weren’t for Violet!” Dax yells out. “You and Ken just ran around like idiots trying to show boat instead of taking my advice.”

Violet looks up at him and holds up her hand. “Um, your plans were flawed for that stage. I mean Humpback Pump doesn’t have many high areas for Kaya’s sniping and it’s too wide of an area for Ken to ink on his own.”

            “Um, that was a miscalculation on my part. I expected that we’d end up on Moray Towers.” Dax says blushing with embarrassment.

Kaya grins. “Listen, none of that matters, win or lose as long as we look fabulous we’ll all meet our respective end goals.”

            “Yeah yeah, you’ve been over that again and again,” Dax says exasperatedly. “We’re all in this for a pretty selfish reason, but we could at least try to win our matches.”

Ken sighs and puts down his mirror. “Come on, I agree with Kaya, our fabulous nature not withstanding one member is our greatest boon.” He says looking towards Violet.

            “Sorry, but I do my job and I can Splat you twenty times before you even get a spot of Ink on me,” Violet says taunting Ken.

            “Now, now, we’re all a team. We’re all friends, we’ll pull each other up to the realm of greatness altogether.” Kaya says happily pulling out a flyer. “And this will be another great stepping stone.”

Everyone gathers around the flyer and stares at it curiously.

            “The Turf Wars Grand Prix?” They all ask curiously.

Dax leans back into his chair. “Is this a good idea?”

            “What do you mean? I guess we’ll have to do something spectacular to stand out but…” Kaya says seriously.

            “We’re just getting started, more established teams and more skilled players will be in this tournament. How can we possibly win a battle like this?” Dax asks curiously.

Violet stares at the flyer. “A battle this big, if there has to be a prize and if we win the prize then we’ll get it if we win, right?”

            “That’s obvious, we can win this thing get the prizes and increase our own level of fame,” Ken says happily with a large smile on his face. “And it’d be a shame if everyone didn’t get the chance to see my beautiful face.”

Dax sighs and lowers his head on the table. “Fine we’ll sign up, we’ll participate.”

            “Was there ever a second of doubt in me?” Kaya asks happily with a wide grin. “I’m sure this will be an excellent experience for our group and we’ll come out on top of this and show everyone our glory.”

Dax rises his head. “Are you all sure about this? I’m not sure that we can even make it past the first round, I mean Thirty-Two teams, that’s six rounds. How do we win that?”

Kaya reaches over the table grabbing Dax’s face with a wide grin. “Come now Dax, follow me and then I’ll prove to you what we’ll prove to everyone. We’ll stand at the top of the pile and become the kings and queens we were always meant to become.”


	4. Prelude 4: Team Neon Blue

** Prelude 4: Team Neon Blue **

 

On the roof of a building, an Inkling in a blue tank top and tinted shades stares out over the city with a wide grin as he adjusts his shades to stare down on the square. Behind him, an Inkling in a black and yellow coat and a painter’s mask walks up behind him staring at him seriously. They stare off into the distance with a concentrated look watching the Inklings scramble across the ground excitedly.

            “Luther, you’re up here again?” She asks walking up behind him. “We need to prepare, the Turf War Grand Prix, Mervin and Koto are getting ready checking over their weapons. You need to pull your own weight.”

He turns around and smiles. “Sasha, do you remember what I told you last year when we founded this team?”

            “Something about a falling out with your ex-girlfriend, or was it being dumped? I forget what you were blubbering about that night.”

He blushes brightly and turns around. “I told you about all of that in confidence.”

            “You were begging me to sign up with you and you were on your knees crying and practically inking yourself.” She says with a large grin on her face.

            “Listen!” He yells out turning around. “I told you that if you followed me, I could assure you we’d make it to the top of the totem pole and become the greatest team in the Splatfest!”

She blushes slightly. “You were right, we pulled through and became one of the high tier teams, but now there are a number of people with expectations for us.”

            “That’s what we want.” He smiles and walks up to her. “We’ll become the greatest and surpass even that and our new battle ground will be the Turf War Grand Prix!”

            “Now we must get ready for it, there are six rounds over six days and one grand finale battle at the very end.” She says seriously. “We’ll be dealing with unfamiliar stages and even one final mystery stage at the end, we have to make sure our bases are covered.”

He smirks again. “That’s why I asked you to join up Sasha, you’re the most prepared person I could think of and you make a great second in command!”

            “And as the second in command, I say that we need to get to work now!” She yells out.

He lowers his head. “Alright, let’s go already!”

            “Good.” She says happily.

 

A while later the pair walks into a garage where an Inkling in full Power Armor stands around doing maintenance on a few weapons dismantling them and reassembling them. In the corner, another Inkling in a pink striped shirt and pink headphones sits in the corner polishing Ink tanks with a grin on her face.

            “Mervin, I’m almost done!” She yells out happily.

            “Good, when we’re done we’ll try out our specials. I’m still mad about them changing the specials from last year.” Mervin says with his voice disguised by his armor. “Oh Koto, did you make sure to check for any cracks? I was sure Luther’s tank was leaking in our last match.”

            “I made sure, there were no cracks so no leaks!” She yells out.

            “Then it must either be the weapon or Luther wasn’t conserving Ink like I recommended.”

            “I’m right here!” Luther yells out rushing up to him. “I’ll tell you I was busy taking turf, so I just wasn’t aware of my Ink levels when I reached you.”

Mervin stands to look down on Luther. “It’s just a recommendation nothing more if you believe it’s for the best then let loose. You are the leader after all.”

            “Don’t let his ego get any bigger, we need to go over some things as a team before the battles begin,” Sasha says seriously.

Koto stands and rushes to the group. “What? We still have three more days before it begins, right? I’ve been looking forward to the Squid Sisters come back ever since they reunited.”

            “I’m still a bigger fan of Off the Hook,” Mervin says seriously.

            “You just say that because you have a crush on Peral.”

Mervin turns his head and although no one can see they know he’s blushing. “I can’t help it, she’s just so cute and funny.”

            “Most like myself are Marina fans, but I can understand the appeal,” Sasha says dryly.

Koto pouts. “Come on, you’re all underestimating the power of the Squid Sisters, they’re awesome. Callie’s so funny and Marie works so well off of her, they’re the perfect pair.”

            “You must’ve hated last year’s finale Splatfest, choosing between the pair was hard,” Mervin says seriously.

            “It was too difficult, I couldn’t do it.” Koto lowers her head. “I couldn’t choose and after that, they worked on their solo carriers, it was all to heart breaking.”

            “Enough idol talk!” Luther yells out. “We’ve got to put our heads together and come up with some plans!”

            “Oh really, I thought we were just going to do some showboating?” Sasha asks curiously.

Luther blushes. “Fine I admit it, we need to do some work before the battles begin.”

            “Thank you for finally admitting it,” Sasha says smugly. “Like I told him earlier, we’ve got to plan out our strategies and work on perfecting them until the battles actually begin.”

            “Right!” Mervin and Koto yell out.

            “So, we’ll be up against Thirty-Two teams and it won’t be easy. Six days, Six battles, and one grand finale. Do we have it in us to pull this off?” Luther asks curiously.

            “Yeah!” Everyone else yells out excitedly.

            “Good, now let’s get to work. I recommend we get used to using these newer specials, I really do miss the Ink Strike.”

Sasha grins. “Trust me, we’ll do this, but are you sure you can?”

            “Why?” Luther asks.

            “I’m sure they will be there, are you sure you can go up against them?”

            “Who’s this them?” Koto asks curiously.

            “Luther’s old teammates, apparently some heavy drama went down,” Mervin says seriously. “He doesn’t like talking about it.”

Luther lowers his head. “Remember what I said. I’ll pull all of us to the top no matter what!”

            “Right!” Everyone yells out excitedly.

Everyone smiles and Mervin finishes up fixing the weapons. “Now let’s get to work.”

Luther grabs his Flingza Roller. “Alright, let’s do this!”


	5. Prelude 5: Team Shock Pink

** Prelude 5: Team Shock Pink **

 

In the middle of a shipyard with large containers piled up across the area, four Inklings rush around trying to cover up as much turf as they can. Suddenly a rapid fire of pink Ink flies towards them knocking them back and scattering them across the area. As they spread around another shot flies down and Splats one of them with the other three slowly panicking as two more Inklings rush in firing their weapons and Splating the remaining two.

            “That’s good, let’s keep it up.” An Inkling in a black pullover coat and pilot goggles says happily. “If we keep this up we’ll completely crush these guys.”

            “Right!” The other three say seriously before dispersing.

At the spawn point, one of the opposing team rushes out before another shot rains down nearly hitting them. “You’ve got to try better than that!”

Suddenly an Inkling in a windcrusher with a skull bandana comes in firing his Heavy Splattling firing it rapidly and splatting out the Inkling and covering the area in pink. He grins underneath his bandana turning into a squid and swimming in the pink ink away from the area.

As more and more Inklings come out of the re-spawn they’re taken out one after another rapidly as more of the area is covered in pink. Suddenly a loud whistle echoes across the area signaling the end of the battle with Judd and Lil’ Judd appearing and judging the match.

            “There’s no way those guys could’ve beaten us.” The one with the skull bandana says seriously. “Isn’t that right Cedra?”

Cedra steps forward adjusting her goggles as she steps forward. “That’s the power of Shock Pink, that’s what we’ll do. We’ll crush everyone and everything around us until everyone under us is crushed into a paste.”

An Inkling in a beige hoodie and a white face mask laughs loudly nearly falling to the ground. “That was cool Cedra, almost made you sound like a badass!”

            “Midori be quiet.” An Inkling in a white tee shirt and a snorkel mask says seriously.

            “Come on now Lyle, we’ve got to keep some kind of fun level in this situation,” Midori says excitedly.

            “Now now, everyone let’s calm down,” Cedra says seriously. “Let’s head off for now and then we’ll discuss who we’ll crush next.”

Right, they all say seriously as they grin excitedly leaving the area.

 

A while later the four gathers on the top of a roof with Cedra laying out a picnic blanket as everyone gathers around it. Midori pulls out a basket and lays it on top of the blanket as everyone reaches out and pulls food out of it.

            “Alright everyone, we’ve had a full day, but there’s something we need to get ready for before long,” Cedra says with a wide grin. “The Turf War Grand Prix, it’s coming up and two days and I’ve signed us up for it.”

Lyle chews on his sandwich. “Interesting, this could be an interesting scenario. A great stepping stone to get our team’s name out there.”

Midori laughs loudly. “Yeah, let’s do it, let’s do it!”

            “Jiro?” Cedra asks curiously.

Jiro grins under his bandana. “Oh yes, let’s do this thing, we’ll crush them all.”

            “Oh right, I saw those guy’s matches, Team Neon Blue, they were really well coordinated,” Midori says seriously as she grins. “I really want to go against those guys, a part of me wants to Splat all of them at least once.”

            “That’s what I love about you Midori, that twisted smile of yours,” Lyle says jokingly.

Midori snaps out of it and looks around nervously. “Oh crap, I didn’t mean to do that. I did it again, I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.”

            “It’s fine Midori, we’ve all gotten used to it,” Cedra says seriously. “We besides we can use that to freak out the enemy and even scare them off a bit. Now tell me about these Neon Blue guys.”

            “Right. I heard they did great last year in the rankings, and when I saw them fight, I could totally believe it. They were like a well-oiled machine.”

            “Do you think we can win against them?” Cedra asks curiously.

Midori thinks on the subject and grins sinisterly. “Oh, we can crush them just like you like, we’ll break them apart and have them stand under our feet.”

            “You’re doing it again,” Lyle says jokingly.

Midori grabs her face and holds her head down in embarrassment with everyone looking on happily.

            “Cedra we all owe you for this,” Jiro says happily. “So, let’s give a toast to our glorious leader, we’ll be the number one team this year I just know it.”

            “Yes, we’ve come so far already and we’ll continue to prove ourselves with this upcoming trial,” Lyle says happily.

Midori smiles and holds up her head. “We’ll do whatever we need to do and we’ll crush all of our enemies, right?”

Cedra smiles and stands up with a wide grin. “Everyone, we’re going to conquer this battle and all those other teams and stand above everyone.”

            “Right!” Everyone yells out excitedly.

Cedra sits down and just smiles at the group. “Of course, I wouldn’t have made it this far without you guys so let’s keep going far together.”

            “Right.”

            “Oh yeah Cedra, do you think your former teammates will be in the battle?” Midori asks curiously.

Cedra holds up her head and looks on with a gentle grin. “Possibly, one of them retired some time ago. But the other two might show up and if they do, I look forward to showing them how much better I am now.”

            “Yeah, we’ll show everyone,” Jiro says happily.

Cedra looks on at her team and simply smiles happily thinking of crushing her foes and more than anyone her former friends. She holds herself back from laughing as he eats her sandwich watching everyone around her.

 

A while later with the sun setting in the distance, Cedra walks through the streets with a wide grin on her face. “Luther, you and Neon Blue have done well for yourselves, but poor Kalin, it must kill you that your team isn’t doing so good.”

Her smile fades and a look of anger comes over her face. “Don’t worry, when the three of us are reunited, I promise to make it a very memorable experience!”


End file.
